The present invention relates to a process for high-speed spinning of a plurality of thermoplastic monofilaments each of from 1 to 30 dtex and a device for carrying out the process and also the monofilaments produced thereby.
The take-off of melt-spun multifilament yarns over brake pins for the purpose of influencing orientation and crystallization by friction is known (CH-A-475 375). In the known device, an undriven pair of rollers for stabilizing the converged multifilament yarns is provided between nonadjustable, fixed brake pins. However, such a device is not suitable for producing monofils.
Fine monofilaments of up to about 33 dtex are spun at speeds of less than 1000 m/min, cooled with an airblast, wound up and separately drawn in a second operation at about 750 m/min.
Although the properties of the monofils produced in a known manner, in particular their strength, are satisfactory, the slow spinning and separate drawing is very uneconomical. There has long been a need to simplify and rationalize the production of monofils.